24fandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Blue Rook/Archive 10
Welcome to my Talk page, 24 fans! : While you're here, feel free to rummage through the archives of previous discussions: :: 8 (newest), 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1 (oldest) : To pose a question or discussion topic: : ''click "Leave message" to drop a new thread at the bottom.'' RE: Trell Thanks, I'm wenjoying making articles here :). Trell was mentioned in that episode. What I thought was, he was going with Reiss and it's possible that his status is unknown. So, if I'm going to re-watch tommorow season 3, maybe we found if his dead. But he's alive at that episode.--Station7 21:33, October 10, 2010 (UTC) No, he wasn't showing on-screen in that episode.--Station7 21:34, October 10, 2010 (UTC) Forbidden characters I already thought this for day of 2, but I think this man (or men?) are one and the same person. What do you think?--Station7 22:04, October 10, 2010 (UTC) It could be that they are the same person. Between season 1 and season 6 are a few years. Look at the faces :) --Station7 19:40, October 11, 2010 (UTC) : Looking at these, I think you may be right. This is an interesting idea. The next step is to find this guy on IMDB, and look into his credits and appearances elsewhere to verify. Nice catch! 21:52, October 11, 2010 (UTC) Sorry, I haven't found him, but a few other people to start with.--Station7 20:02, October 12, 2010 (UTC) Partnership? Hey there Blue Rook, I want to let you that I'm Bureaucrat of the 24 NL Wiki. So could we being partners or doesn't that work here like that?--Station7 19:00, October 20, 2010 (UTC) : Do you mean these two wikis as sister projects? Or me personally going to help at that wiki? I don't speak a word of Dutch, so I'm afraid I would just cause problems haha. 23:26, October 20, 2010 (UTC) Block Block this user, he made a link to the Dutch Ethan Kanin page and also said that it should be there because of DEFAULTSORT. I see no reason, why you wouldn't block him.--Station7 22:04, October 23, 2010 (UTC) : He did restore three succession templates, though, correct? Two of them are correct, the third, I'm not sure about at the moment, but seems to be in good faith. The Ethan Kanin part of that edit looks more like a mistake. If that person does something non-constructive I will block but right now the questionable parts of his edits do not seem to be intentional vandalism. 00:35, October 24, 2010 (UTC) Main cast problem There's a problem with the page off the Main cast. David Palmer's image is under the Gallery. It looks not good. Hope you can fix it :) --Station7 20:31, October 26, 2010 (UTC) : More problems than just that one on that page, heh. But I tried my best. It is not ideal but we cannot return it to the way it used to look; the only other option would be to reformat it with horizontal-shaped entries for the cast members. 23:25, October 26, 2010 (UTC) Wayne Palmer Hey I just finished watching Season 7 and Redemption and went to take a look at the Wayne Palmer page. It listed his status as Unknown but further down the page it mentioned he had died. It also says on the Noah Daniels page that Wayne Palmer died. I don't think his death was ever confirmed on screen so I changed the writing at the bottom so it says he hasn't died. I was just wondering if you knew what happened to him, maybe he did die and his status is wrong. But anyway the page needs fixing because it's misleading when people read through it. Thanks 24Answers 17:10, October 31, 2010 (UTC) : Yes on the talk page you can see the very interesting and novel issue that has cropped up about his status. A newspaper that was at least partly filmed during Redemption was auctioned in real life, and the actual prop has the mention of Wayne's death. Thanks for fixing that in the meantime, and you want to weigh in there about this new topic, please do. 03:38, November 1, 2010 (UTC) Dutch subtitles mistakes Can I edit Dutch subtitle mistakes at Episodes pages?--Station7 18:55, November 2, 2010 (UTC) : That is the domain of the Dutch Wiki 24; each language is viable for their own version of the project and all the pages. Otherwise, we would have all kinds of stuff about French, Dutch, Spanish, and other languages all over the place. 19:53, November 2, 2010 (UTC) Question Can you help me with using the template unknown. I have copied it and I hope you can tell me what to do more. :) --Station7 21:25, November 8, 2010 (UTC) : Sure, what part of it can I help with? 01:49, November 9, 2010 (UTC) I have copied the Template:Unknown, and I have used it on an article, but Category:Characters portrayed by unknown performers doesn't appear. Could you help me, what to do now?--Station7 05:59, November 9, 2010 (UTC) : To use the category, it needs to be inserted manually like the others. Just don't forget to use the alphabetization scheme that the other categories might be using, too, like |Bauer, Jack. 21:41, November 11, 2010 (UTC) Thank you very much for helping me.--Station7 06:03, November 12, 2010 (UTC) : And thank you for adding all those missing characters! Remember to link them inside the episode guide at the appropriate spots, though, so they don't effectively go to the for Main Namespace. If you don't link them in the Main, nobody will ever see them (unless they happen to browse through your personal user contributions). 06:10, November 12, 2010 (UTC) Thanks, I'm happy to do so ;) I have put the links at the episode page.--Station7 07:42, November 12, 2010 (UTC) :: Yes, that is perfect! ALways do it with new character pages, and people will find them from the best spots as they read. :) 14:04, November 12, 2010 (UTC) :::The only thing you can see from Charters (Day 7) and Turner are their back! Becker is seen for at least 1 minute.--Station7 14:23, November 12, 2010 (UTC) Vandalism User:Richard Nixon has used vandalism. I made a mistake with moving a page, but it should being deleted. Please delete which I have put with a delete template. I did put accidentialy a double n. If this isn't vandalism, then I don't know it anymore. He called it Bullshit, the Bullpen.--Station7 20:45, November 22, 2010 (UTC) : No problem. In the future just post it over on Wiki 24:Vandal alert. When user tag stuff (even in good faith with the intention of helping) after page move vandalism, it complicates things for me because reverting page moves takes a few extra steps. 15:04, November 23, 2010 (UTC) ::OK, I will do that.--Station7 22:07, November 23, 2010 (UTC) Question Assaf Cohen and Henry M. Kingi, Jr. both have played 2 different characters that has been killed by Jack Bauer. Should this information being somewhere? So I mean, 2 actors who have played 2 different characters (both!) have been killed by Jack Bauer.--Station7 22:07, November 23, 2010 (UTC) : Sure, of course. The best place is in each actor's article. 05:44, November 24, 2010 (UTC) ::OK, I have done it.--Station7 06:06, November 24, 2010 (UTC) Move It seems I don't have permission to move pages all of a sudden. Do you know why that might be? --Pyramidhead 10:11, November 24, 2010 (UTC) : At the moment nobody can anymore except admins, don't worry it has absolutely nothing to do with you, and, my apologies if you thought it did. It's a change I asked to be implemented because I'm absolutely sick and tired of this wiki being so vulnerable to repeated mass-page-move vandals like the recurring -who's-never-kissed-a-woman that struck again a few days ago for "nostalgia". This won't affect you since you will get the rights to be pagemover once I put the project page up in a few minutes, and you fill out a quick nomination for the public record. : Page-move vandalism takes too much time to fix, and the vandal(s) know this... but now, that threat is virtually eliminated. It is true I didn't consult the community about it beforehand, but really, my thinking was: who here would oppose a measure that 1) makes our project and community permanently stronger against people who just want to wreck all our work, and 2) doesn't disenfranchise the real contributors? 07:54, November 25, 2010 (UTC) ::Cool, no worries. I figured it had to do with the vandalism. --Pyramidhead 21:49, November 25, 2010 (UTC) : The nomination page is here, just remember to check out the pagemove policy since there are a few details that have changed. 08:00, November 26, 2010 (UTC)